The Faberry Team
Faberry 'is the frienship between 'Rachel Berry 'and 'Quinn Fabray Rarely referred to as Quinchel. ♥Team Rules *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship that couple, please go on a different page; please do not bash or vandalize that page *You can't sign more than once *No inappropriate pictures *You cannot sign for someone else *'This team follows the new Glee Wiki Subpage Design rules. ' Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ''' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY! ♥Welcome To The Faberry Team! Hello! Welcome the peaceful community that is the Faberry Team! The people here ship Quinn and Rachel as friends. Please don't be shy! We don't have any ship wars here, nor do we encourage you start them. This place allows us to express our love in comments and talk about them in general! Contact BforBerry if you have any questions! :) Note: This team was made for friendship, however, it is also a popular relationship in the fandom, therefore you can sign either way. ♥Reasons To Ship Faberry Credit goes to them : *Because the way Quinn says Rachel's name is just beautiful *Because Quinn used Finn for his popularity, Sam for his popularity, and Puck to question his ability to father her baby *Because at Quinn's lowest point (finding out she was pregnant), Rachel was there to pick her up the best way she knew how: by singing a song with the message she wanted to convey. (She sang Keep Holding On to her.) Even as she was chasing Quinn's boyfriend, she was by Quinn's side and tending to her. *Because Quinn can't help but fangirl whenever Rachel is performing *Because they fail at subtlety. *Because their first duet was Crush. *Because whenever Rachel asks Quinn to do something for her, she always does it. This includes spying on Vocal Adrenaline, testing Finn's loyalty to Rachel, and doing the duet with Sam. *Because of the many times Quinn or Rachel have smiled or acted friendly towards the other, despite being enemies *Pinky grazing *Because Quinn was Rachel's halo during My Life Would Suck Without You *Because Quinn blackmailed Sue Sylvester to get a yearbook page for the Glee club, even though everybody in the club except for Rachel didn't want to be in the picture. *Because they held hands during Dog Days Are Over *Because Rachel wants Quinn's nose on her face. *Because they both deserve better than Finn *Because Quinn's smile faltered when Rachel told her that she and Jesse made out in Rachel's bed. *Becuase Quinn lied to all the guys she dated, but was always honest with Rachel. *Because Quinn sang a duet with Sam after Rachel told her to do so, just to make her happy. *Because in Theatricality, Quinn wore a gold star necklace while Rachel had a little lamb on her head. *Because Get It Right is inspired by Quinn. *Because Quinn was able to name another good thing about Rachel besides singing. *Because they have chemistry *Because Quinn drew a hateful picture of Rachel in her notebook. However, there are 20+ hearts drawn around it. Platonic or hateful feelings doesn't result in hearts. *Because Rachel wanted to know what it felt like to kiss Quinn. *Because Rachel knew what color Quinn's eyes are. *Because Quinn doesn't mind sitting on the floor as long as it means she gets to sit next to Rachel *Because it's alright with Quinn if Finn cheats on her. Just not with Rachel *Because they wear their chastity charms as clip-on nipple rings. *Because Quinn went to Carmel with Rachel even though she was afraid she would get arrested and was raging on pregnancy hormones. *Because true love always springs upon true hate. *Because they sang I Feel Pretty/Unpretty together *Because even with Rachels power house voice and Quinns alto-falseto, both voices mingled so well in I Feel Pretty / Unpretty *Because Quinn agreed to test Finn's loyalty for Rachel even thought if it meant she could get rejected. *Because Quinn wants Rachel to get out of Lima and make her dreams come true than letting her suffer in Lima with Finn. *Because Rachel wanted Quinn to have gardenia, and gardenias mean "secret love." *Because during Do You Wanna Touch Me they shared more than just a few looks *Because during Last Friday Night they danced on tabletops together *Because of the moments during We Are Young. In the beginning, Rachel had her hand on Quinn longer than anyone else. Also, she stayed right behind Quinn until the Trouble Tones arrived. At the end, when Rachel sang "Carry me home tonight," (which was Quinn's repeated line), she looked directly at Quinn. *Because several people had told Quinn that she had issues or that she needed help, but she had not listened to anyone until Rachel did. Rachel convinced her that Quinn's actions would hurt others and succeeded in keeping her from doing something stupid, which Quinn thanked her for. *Because they are now officially "friends." *Because Rachel was the first person Quinn ever talked about future plans bigger than staying in Lima. Even though Quinn is not as good a singer as Rachel, she still wants to study drama. She chose Yale University, which is less than a two-hour drive away from New York City. NYADA is in New York. ♥Faberry Team Signatures ♥Relationship Signatures Sign here if you want a relationship. Friendship signatures are below #Bleghh!!! #MeredithFan #GleeGirl #BforBerry #Quinn dianna gleek #Gossip Girl #SkySplitz #Dr.Stinky #Gleek1234567 #Ultimategleek99 #Goldstarrach #Gleeful #SeddieShiper29 #Ms. Artie Abrams #QuinnyAndFinny #Gleek4lifee #Finchellove4eva #EKmetko123 #Gleek5 #Finchellove4eva #Craberz #Gleefinchelbartie #Youngestgleek9 #AoiFe_OLivia #Omgleefreak #Gleevent #Finn+Rachel=love #LoserLikeMe #Xoxgleek410 #Samchel:D #SanLopez #Maxymax123 #FrancEngland #Pucktana88 #SantanaLopez #Pretending #Xxsedddiegurrlxx #PezBerry #St.Berry Foreva! #Finchel.Forever #~Ilovekurtandblaine~ #Gablexa2103 #LoveNayaRivera #Per3ylove #BrittanaKlaine25 #Littlemissbrittany88 #Cora90 #Aconlanias17 #Sushi Master:D #ILoveGlee #Glee+St.Berry #Gleek4ever96 #Laurakeee #FallingForFinn #Just a Lucky Person #Faberry for. the. win. (: #Rhdkstrhedkshbjds #DrWhoFan71 #Gleek62442 #Rampquicknow #Like a gLeek #Brittana4ever #Lopierce4eva #Samchel fan #youMOCKusSIR #DoubleDdog09 #IShipQuick #Dalek194 #Are You Building a time machine too? #I Have $ That's a good thing...right? #SapphireSkies #Warblette #PierceNpunkrock #Gleek4life353 #Pianogirl #There's pepperoni in my bra. Those are your nipples. #ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE #EverydayISeeMyDreamMy TalkBlogs #Kat3rina-petr0va #FaBerry Overload #Dreamcatcher13 #MilesGloriousis #All Remembering #Math.henrich #lunaagleek #FlyWithBrokenWings #Myeyesareupherejewfro #songsinabox 14:32, December 7, 2011 (UTC) #Murasaki #Anon-M #Adani23 10:39, December 14, 2011 (UTC) #SariahOS~djay play my song~ 05:48, December 17, 2011 (UTC) #Gleebee #|[http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User:Simple.PlanNER Simple.Plan'NER']| #[[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD']] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] 20:05, December 21, 2011 (UT #ChanelRyder #Diannaagronrox #Br0dxwerc #"Married by 30 Legally!!!" 20:12, December 24, 2011 (UTC) #If you live to be 100 I hope to live to be 100 minus one daySo I never have to live without youPianogirl #You take my breath away... ♥Friendship Only Signatures This is for people that want them to be friends, but refuse to ever have them in a relationship. #Gleek170 #Quinn.Sam #CharmStarz #Glee4Glee #Glee+St.Berry #AMK281 #StGroffles #Finchel.Forever #JustGleeForMe #D-Dizzle Charlie Swagron #Finchelluva1 #LoveYouLikeCrazy #NicoleeGleek #Summergirl881 #FallingForFinn #Lazytv8 #CrimeDramaBee #ILoveGlee #NoahPuckermanLuver #Crystal8monkey #Bartiefan101 #IAdoreFinchel #Gleekrose #Justme18 #Justin haff #CharmStarz #MissJesseStSuck #Math.henrich #lunaagleek #BrittRachelGleek # Faberry Friends= my otp # SantittanyFinchel #♥Puckleberry,Quartie,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ #[[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD']] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] 20:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) #Adani23 03:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) #Save your twisted enemy So you might earn forgiveness You know your whole world is waiting Evanescence New Way To Bleed 00:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC)| #MamaUmbridge #Dayheart #DisneySparkles #fabbery forever #Samcedes Fan 2011 #You always said how lucky you were that we were all friends. (But it was us, baby, who were the lucky ones....) #QuinnieKlaine 11:13, January 4, 2012 (UTC) #'Gleekproject 'I'll color your's anyday ♥Faberry Quotes ♥Fan Fiction Feel free to put safe sources for Faberry fanfics! Rated K: Need You Now Rated K+: Im Barely Breathing I Want To Hold Your Hand Rated T: Bacon Me Mine Same Ground The Closest Thing True Love Always Springs From True Hate With Or Without You Sometime Around Midnight Grenade Little Duckling ♥If you want to see more pictures, videos or templates, GO HERE ! Category:Teams